


Not For Money

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Others - Freeform, M/M, Prostitute Derek, Prostitution, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, Versatile Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018  - Day 8: Prostitution/Sex WorkDerek doesn't do it for the money, he does it for the fun.





	Not For Money

Derek thinks that if the pack knew what he was up to, they wouldn't understand. Or they'd misunderstand. They might think he does it for the money - but he doesn't need it, doesn't ever have to worry about working. Or they might think he does it to punish himself, out of some misplaced guilt - but that wouldn't be true either. He doesn't feel guilty, and if he did, sex certainly wouldn't be the answer to that. He does it because he enjoys it, he's good at it, and some errant comment from a one-night stand sparked an idea in his brain.

_“Fuck, you feel so good, I'd give anything to feel this all the time.”_

Derek quickly found out that, while that hook-up might have just been babbling because of how tight his ass was, the words held true for plenty of men and women. He bought a burner, posted ads on Backpage and Craigslist, and got to work. Even now, years later, he still had a steady stream of clients pouring in. He just had to be more careful now that he had a pack that was paying attention to him. He didn't advertise in Beacon Hills. He wasn't overly particular about his clients either. All he expected was someone who wanted to get off. It worked out pretty nicely for him.

The latest client was a two hour drive. He told them to get a motel room and send him the address. A quick check around before he knocked on the door had him fairly certain there was no danger - he rarely ran across hunters like this, but it paid to be safe. The guy was young, barely past 18, and Derek smirked at the scent of nerves wafting off the kid.

“I'm not gay.”

“Okay.”

“No, I'm, I'm really not. I just.”

“I don't care.” And Derek didn't. The kid's heartbeat didn't skip, but even if it had, Derek wouldn't have cared. This wasn't the first college virgin to want a practice run. Derek just stripped down, cock springing free as soon as his pants were undone, already hard and leaking. The kid grimaced a little at the sight and Derek had to bite back a laugh as he crawled up onto the bed, legs spread wide. He knows what picture he makes, has filmed and photographed himself before. He loves being hairy, but he knows the kind of men who look for hookers like him - so he waxes and grooms where it counts. He knows his hole is tight and pink and bare, glistening slightly with the remains of the lube he’d used to stretch himself before coming out here tonight. He never knows how much prep any of his clients are willing to do when they want him to bottom, and while he can heal anything, he doesn’t want to experience unnecessary pain. So he knows what this kid is seeing - something tight and pink and faintly glistening. He hears the catch of the kid’s breath.

“I just…”

“Want to practice, yeah, I got it. I’m ready, have at it.” Derek waves a hand backwards towards his ass, hole spasming in anticipation. He’s more than ready for the fumbling and overexcited thrusting of this kid. What he’s not anticipating is a gentle caress to his flank, a soft exploration around his pucker with lightly calloused fingertips.

“I...there’s this girl.” Derek almost wants to roll his eyes, of course there’s a girl. There’s always a girl, or a guy. But he just relaxes, regulates himself to having to be patient a bit longer. “And I want to be good for her, you know?” The kid keeps on, a steady stream of explaining away why he’s here, in this motel room, with a hooker whose name he doesn’t even know. But Derek can deal with it because the light touches are getting more purposeful, strong fingers applying harder pressure over his hole, forcing it to give before retreating and then coming back to do it again. He’s wholly unprepared when there’s a ghosting of air across him and then a tongue tentatively circling his rim.

“Fuck. What?” The words are barely out before the tongue shifts away and he regrets speaking, because that’s not at all what he wanted.

“I want to be good at all of it. I told you.” Derek can only nod his head, dropping it onto his forearms when the kid puts his tongue back, lapping softly at him before gently pushing it further. Derek’s not used to this - most of his clients don’t bother with this part. Sure they enjoy it when he does it for them, but they rarely return the favor - even the ones who want him to top, to dominate. They tend to balk at this. But this kid, who’s heart didn’t skip when he said he wasn’t gay, is behind Derek, practically making out with his hole while he pretends it’s the pussy of some girl who probably still won’t look at him twice. He feels almost bad for the kid, honestly, because he’s actually pretty fucking good at this. Derek’s rocking back into his mouth, onto his fingers as the kid takes his time opening him up. His cock is leaking steadily when the kid finally draws back, levers himself up onto his knees behind Derek.

The glide of the cock into him is smooth and easy, his hole loose and wetter than it had been. The rabbiting thrusts he’d expected don’t come, instead he’s treated to long slow rolls of the kid’s hips, the in and out so practiced feeling he can’t imagine why the kid needed him at all. He does his best to give as good as he’s getting, rocks his body back into it, tightening his ass to clench around the cock pistoning in and out of him. He can tell when the kid is close, can feel the loss of rhythm, barely manages to get a hand around his own cock and give himself the friction he needs to get off before the kid is stilling, filling him up. Derek’s still twitching through the aftershocks when the kid pulls out gently and moves away. He can hear him moving around the room, likely getting dressed. It’s only a minute before a wad of cash is dropped down next to his face.

“So...was that -”

“Was good, you’ll do fine.”

“Thanks.” The door closes behind the kid and Derek lays there for a bit, marvelling at how differently this went than it usually does. Different but still the same. He eyes the cash and finally levers himself up from the bed, feeling the slippery slide of come leaking from his ass as he bends to drag his pants on. He can feel the way his hole is still loose, feel the wet squelch as the mess leaks onto his jeans. He peels off a $20 from the money and leaves it on the pillow for the cleaning staff. Drops the rest into various cups as he passes beggars on his way back to where he’d stashed his car several blocks away. He doesn’t need the money, never did. He’s just in it for the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
